UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE
by eileen28
Summary: MMM... PUES NO SOY BUENA CON LOS RESUMENES SOLO LES DIGO QUE MI FIC LES ENCANTARA
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER:**

**Wooolaaaa… a todos aquellos que siguen mi sensual y muy sexy fanfic esto es importante y espero que lo lean al momento de ver mi fic pero lo que pasa es que yo como toda persona anormal comete errores eso me lo dijo alguien y me dio mucho alieento para continuar mi historia y SE LO AGRADEZCO ETERNAMENTEEEE…. :D :D :D**

En fiiiin…. la cosa es que yo soy nueva en esto y me encontraba con ansias de ver mi fanfic publicado en internet era como ohhhh… wuaooo aquí esta mi fanfic todo el mundooo lo veraaaa y me encontraba super emocionadísima cuando lo abri me di cuenta … DE QUE NO ESTABA EL PRIMER CAPITULOO y grite con tanta furia que casi me arranco todo el pelo de la cabeza pero para no agrandarles la historia casi me vuelvo loca …. Lo que paso es que no subi el primer capítulo si no que hubo una enorme confusión en mi portatiil y sin querer subi el segundo en vez del primero por ESO es que estaba raro ASI QUE TUVE que voover a subirlo…

Les pido una eterna disculpa…

* * *

Narra Misaki:

Era un nuevo día me levante temprano para ir a la preparatoria tan solo de pensarlo me dolía la cabeza pero que mas quedaba tenía que hacerlo por ella, por mi madre aquella que siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas que mas tocaba empezar mi rutinaria vida : ir a la preparatoria, poner orden en el consejo estudiantil, trabajar en el maid latte.

-ahhh- un gran bostezo salió de mi boca- creo que hoy no va a ser un buen dia-dije con una cara poco amistosa

Sali de mi cama me puse mi uniforme desayune lo que mi hermana había hecho para mi ya que yo era un desastre en la cocina , luego recogi los trastesy me tope con Suzuna

-Onee-chan te levantaste Temprano hoy, ¿por qué?

- Pues hoy tendre que instruir a un nuevo estudiante que llega a Seika por eso tengo que estar temprano-dije de mala gana- aparte darle un paseo y lo peor es un chico

-Espero que hoy te vaya bien-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-además no lo debes juzgar sin antes conocerlo.

-Pues es un chico de seguro será como los demás un atrevido y malcriado-asegure moviendo mi cabeza

-Si tu dices la

-Bueno me voy adiós- me despedí haciéndole de la mano

Corri hasta llegar a Seika para encontrarme con el que seria el nuevo alumno lo vi en el pasillo que daba a la puerta del salón del consejo de estudiantes me acerque y lo salude amablemente

Buenos días supongo que eres el estudiante nuevo-hize haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Ayuzawa Misaki te mostrare la escuela y tu salón- dije fingiendo una sonrisa

- Buenos días kaichou-dijo seriamente- mi nombre es Usui Takumi gracias por su cordial bienvenida aunque creo que es demasiado cruel tener una actitud falsa frente a una estudiante nuevo-dijo con toda normalidad me quede sin decir nada ante sus palabras se había dado cuenta que no me gustaba su presencia y que para nada me caia bien-no hace falta que me des el recorrido puedo ir yo solo después de todo tendre que hacerlo en algún momento

- De ninguna manera disculpa mi mala actitud pero no he tenido un buen dia pero de todas maneras ire a darte el recorrido si-me miro impaciente y dijo

-Esta bien pero no quiero ser una molestia para la Kaichou-dijo caminando delante de mi dejándome sola como podía hacer eso no me equivocaba era como los demás tontos de la escuela

-Espérame o te perderás y hay si seras una gran molestia para mi- dije sin pensar

-lo se pero quisiera ver como reaccionas ante eso-dijo con una sonrisa

-eres estúpido o que-dije parándome cerca de el-que es lo que tratas de decir

Nada-suelo Quisiera verlo como kaichou loca buscandome ESO sería muy propio de diversión DIJO como cualquier cosa.

-ESCUCHAME ESTUPIDO USUI! Quien te crees para decir esas estupideces –dije furiosa acaso se estaba burlando de mi

-sabes me agrada tu cara de enfando-camino y dijo-acaso tratas de ocultar algo bajo esa armadura de mujer fuerte cuál es tu secreto kaichou? -y sin decir nada más me dejo sola confundida entre mis pensamientos que quizo decir con eso acaso sabrá algo de mí o de mi familia de mis padres o que rayos no sabía qué hacer o decir no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

Fuimos por toda la escuela enseñándole al dichoso alumno cada parte de la institución.

-Bueno este es tu salón el 2-2 así que hasta aquí llego el recorrido si tienes alguna duda puedes ir al consejo estudiantil y pedir información –me di la vuelta-

-Mmmm… no se cual es tu razón de estar en esta escuela-me dijo seriamente no sabía a qué se refería - que claramente no es para ti por tu refinada educación y comportamiento deberías estar otra …es… algo que he estado pensando en todo este tiempo que hace una chica como tú en esta escuela salvaje? O mejor aun será un capricho? O estas ocultando algo?- me quede helada sin expresión alguna como se había dado cuenta de mi situación si en ningún momento hice algo que llamara la atención .

-P-Pero que dices estas loco a-a que te refieres de que estas hablando no lo entiendo- dije casi temblando.

-No se preocupe kaichou lo dije si pensar no tiene que responder si no quiere….pero en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarlo-dijo entrando a su salón

Como pudo dejarme sin palabras? como se había dado cuenta? Si jamás dije algo que me delatara no lo entendía esas preguntas invadieron mi mente mientras estaba en la escuela cosa que me molestaba mucho porque estuve muy distraída.

-Sera que solo está jugando? O será que me encontraron y lo están verificando?- dije mientras caminaba a mi trabajo.

* * *

DE NUEVO LES PIDO UNA DISCULPAA...

subire el resto ... :D


	2. descubriendo mi verdad

Entre al Maid latte y salude a todas las chicas me puse mi uniforme y comencé a atender a los clientes cuando me llamo la gerente.

-Misa-chan que es lo que sucede te vez un poco distraída no eres la misma de siempre que lo que te ocurre acaso estas preocupada por algo.

- n-no claro que no es solo que no he tenido un buen día-dije con poco entusiasmo

- Si te sientes mal deberías tomarte el día libre yo no quiero que te enfermes Misa-chan

-No hay problema Gerente yo estoy bien no es nada grave seguiré con mi trabajo si

-de acuerdo-me dijo sonriéndome- ere una mujer muy fuerte.

Ya casi terminaba mi hora de salida tenía que tirar la basura de lo del día de hoy Salí con las bolsas de desechos que a decir verdad estaban realmente pesadas.

- Ahhh… esto es demasiado

- Guaooo….en realidad eres un persona interesante

No sabia que hacer o decir me sentía en un callejón sin salida lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr y entrar al café me recarge en la puerta mientras tratada de respirar un poco

- n-no que hare ahora … de seguro es un enviado de papa querrá que regrese?n-no NO NO jamás volveria –diej casi llorando

Luego de unos segundo me tranquilize y continue si ese era el caso jamás yo daría mi brazo a torcer

-nunca me separaria de ella…. mi madre-dije mas calmada-ella lo es todo para mi nunca la dejaría sola peor en ese estado.

* * *

Mi turno había acabado me cambie de ropa me despedí de las chicas para poder dirigirme a mi casa, Sali y lo vi hay apoyado en la pared esperándome

- juum… en verdad eres rara..-dijo caminando hacia mi

- dime en verdad quien eres? Por que haz estado siguiéndome?

-ya te dije quien soy-con cara chibi-mi nombre es U-S-U-I T-A-K-U-M-I … te lo dije en la mañana … y pues no te estoy siguiendo solo pase por aquí.

-ahh en serio? Pues yo noo….-fui interrumpida por que Erika estaba de salida y yo no quería que escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir asi que corri con el intruso a un lugar seguro

-de que huyes?

-ya enserio que es lo que escondes o pretendes? Dilo de una vez ! –dije en un grito que hasta en Marte me escucharon

- no se qué es lo que te sucede pero lo único que te digo es que solo pasaba por hay … la que tendría que dar explicaciones eres tu no yo

- no eres un enviado de mi padre?

-claro que no…. Pero no te entiendo Ayuzawa?

- discúlpame pensé que eras uno de ellos…pero me descubriste

- si no quieres decirlo está bien yo tampoco diré nada-dijo caminando

- no ESPERA! … yoo-me miro un poco sorprendido- pues la verdad es que tienes razón si soy refinada no debería estar en una escuela como Seika y mi educación está por encima de los demás…. Y es porque

- eres rica en otras palabras…

- ahhh… bueno si mi familia es muy poderosa mis padres tienen grandes empresas, tengo un buena posición económica y….

- trabajas como maid?

- eso tiene explicación… yoo b-bueno huy de casa

-un capricho?

-CLAROOO QUE NO! Tu ni siquiera me conoces para decir algo como eso yo no soy como las demás niñas ricas engreídas lo hice por una razón especial! …. Como te dije mis padres son grandes empresarios casi no tenían tiempo para mí solo los veía una o dos veces al mes y casi nunca hablaba con ellos cuando se encontraban en el país...así que me cuidaba una nana su nombre es Minako ella siempre estuvo pendiente de mi era prácticamente mi madre cuando tenia 14 años mis padres la despidieron porque su salud no se encontraba bien … yo no queria seguir en una vida asi y me fui de casa busque a Minako al principio no quería que estuviese hay… pues mis padres estarían preocupados pero al final acepto y dejo que me quedara .. no quería ser una carga para ella y ….

-empezaste a trabajar?

-CALLATE! –dandole un golpe en el brazo- no me interrumpas.. si ella está enferma además tengo una hermana y estaba yo.. consegui trabajo en el maid latte por eso trabajo duro y a decir verdad no me arrepiento de huir de casa … la paga en el maid latte es buena con eso me alcanza para pagar las medicinas de mi madre y pagar la escuela de Suzuna

- dejaste todo por ir detrás de tu empleada?

- ella no es una empleada es mi madre! … ella siempre estuvo conmigo yo se lo debo todo..-dije llorando- lo material no importa si no eres feliz jamás me arrepentiría de la decisión que tome..nunca!

- eres diferente a las niñas ricas nadie haría eso nunca….. me sorprende demasiado asi que no me equivoque

- las cosas son asi

- Mmmm… las cosas han sido difíciles para ti trabajar arduamente .. pero de todos por que ese trabajo?

- pues la verdad yo prácticamente no sabia hacer nada y fue lo mas disponible para mi … Suzuna me ayuda con mama es la encargada de la cocina en la casa mientras yo trabajo y estudio.

- por eso entraste a una escuela como Seika por que las cuotas son bajas

- si …. Y o pensaba que eras un enviado de mi padre tuvo miedo de eso yo no quiero volver a casa

- tranquila no lo soy… -dijo haciéndome de la mano

Yo me dirigí hacia mi casa muy pensativa será que les dira a los de Seika? Tantas preguntas invadieron mi mente esa noche que….. no sabía que ocurriría en los próximos días.

* * *

espero que haya encantado el capi... 2


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado muchos días desde aquella noche en que el idiota de Usui descubrió quien era realmente esa conversación dejo tantas intrigas en mi mente que no sabía qué hacer, pero en fin de todas maneras tenía que ir a Seika y en algún momento me lo tendría que encontrar y aclarar las cosas.

- Buenos días –dije entrando al salón del consejo estudiantil-que tenemos para hoy?

- Buenos días kaichou

-QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!- dije en un grito desastroso - TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUI ESTO ES SOLO PARA LOS MIEMBROS DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL!

-bueno pues…. la kaichou me dijo el otro dia que si tenia alguna duda venga a pedir información y eso es lo que hago para nadie de los de aquí me puede ayudar..-con cara chibi.

- ahh? Yukimura porque no lo ayudas para que así se largue de una buena vez- dijo mirandoo fijamente

- K-kaichou y-yo intente ayudarlo pero me dijo que no servia porque no era la persona que buscaba y dijo que la iba a esperar-dijo temblenado de miedo ante mi mirada

-Ques es lo que quieres?-se notaba que su presencia no me agradaba

-Bueno no es algo que creo que deba decir enfrente de todos ellos –dijo mirando a los miembros del consejo de estudiantes- es algo que debería decirle en privado kaichou.

- lo que tengas que decirme lo dices aquí no creo que sea algo del otro mundo-dije casi al borde de perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

-si así lo quiere la kaichou que puedo hacer yo- dijo tomando un respiro-bueno quería saber porque te vistes de ma..

- ahh.. que por que no hay mayonesa en el almuerzo eso es porque no hay presupuesto para ese tipo de cosas- dije desesperadamente tapándole la boca acaso estaba loco que era lo que pretendía diciendo algo como eso enfrente de todos

- Yo no pre..-con cara de chibi

-si si trataremos de solucionar eso sígueme

Lo arrastre hasta la puerta tratando de impedir que dijera algo inapropiado.

-ahh…. me salve estuvo cerca

- y ahora me dirás por que te vistes de ma…- con cara chibi

-deja de decir ese tipo de cosas estamos en la escuela –susurrándole- nadie lo sabe aquí y ese es el uniforme porque es un café de Maids.

-así que lo ocultas de todos mmm… porque no les dices la verdad?

- yo no quiero que me juzguen por en donde trabajo o que vayan a tomar a mal el hecho de que soy una niña rica-solo el hecho de pensar que se sentirían decepcionados de mi me ponía triste-además soy la kaichou y debo poner el ejemplo eso es todo por eso lo oculto contento

- si y mucho porque solo yo sé el secreto de Ayuzawa-dijo divertido

- acaso te gusta burlarte de mí?-dije muy enojada

-si y mucho-con cara chibi

- p-pero que dices acaso eres idiota-dije un tanto sonrojada

- y es porque Ayuzawa me resulta una persona muy interesante-dijo acorralándome a la pared

- q-que haces aléjate estúpido pervertido alienigena- dije empujándolo

-nos vemos Ayuzawa-haciéndome de la mano

-pero qué diablos le pasa-dije totalmente sonrojada

Me dirigí hacia el salón del consejo de estudiantes pensado en el suceso extraño de hace pocos minutos, en la rara forma en la que Usui se había comportado y porque mi corazón había latido de esa manera.

* * *

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y me dirigía a mi trabajo aun no comprendía la extraña manera en la que Usui se había comportado conmigo pero ya habría respuesta para ello por el momento tenía que tener mi mente enfocada en el trabajo para poder pagar las deudas que tenía mi madre y en los próximos exámenes que vendrían los cuales eran muy importantes.

Llegue al maid latte y salude a las chicas y a la gerente como de costumbre, luego me puse mi uniforme para atender a los clientes.

-ahhh…. Que mas toca-dije un poco molesta

No era que no me gustaba el trabajo en realidad estaba muy agradecida, además la gerente era muy buena conmigo cuando tenía que pedirle que me diera el dia libre para poder llevar a mi madre de vez en cuando a sus citas medicas para ver como se encontraba su estado de salud, pero no era exactamente el trabajo que quería, pero no tenia por que quejarme además no sabia hacer nada asi que el trabajo después de todo no me sentaba mal.

Me dirigi hacia la puerta para recibir a los clientes cuando casi muero de un paro cardiaco por la enorme furia que tuve..

- bienvenido amo-alze la cabeza para saludar al cliente cuando lo vi

- Amo? Desde cuando me llamas asi Ayuzawa? Eso es raro

-pero qué diablos haces aquí-dije tratando de contener mi enojo

- creo que esa no es la forma de recibir a un cliente-dijo con un tono de burla en su voz

Reaccione ante sus palabras odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón después de todo, tenía que atenderlo como a un cliente común

-por aquí amo?

-mmm… suena bien

- que desea ordenar? – dije ignorando su comentario en realidad su presencia me molestaba

- Misa-chan debería cambiar esa cara si no quiere espantar a los clientes-dijo con cara chibi

- si no va a ordenar nada le ruego amo que se retire-dije enojada

-mmm… entonces dame una copa de helado

- se la traigo enseguida-dije con aura negra

Regrese a la cocina realmente molesta y llena de furia como se atrevía a llegar a así de la nada solo para molestarme , le entregue el pedido a la encargada y espere a que me diera la copa de helado para llevársela al idiota de Usui.

- Toma Misa-chan aquí esta el pedido

- ...

-Hey Misaaaa… reacciona

-ahh.. Los siento gerente- dije muy apenada

-andas un poco distraída que te ocurre

-nada solo que estaba pensando en algo.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a donde se encontraba el dichoso cliente del día de hoy.

- Aqui tiene amo-dije entregándole la copa de helado-disfrute

-sabes te ves realmente tierna misa-chan y muy sexy

-pero que demonios dices maldito pervertido del espacio exterior – dije susurrando esperando a que nadie de los presentes haya escuchado lo que dije.

- yo solo digo la verdad además Misa-chan es realmente linda-con cara chibi

-IDIOTA… tu presencia solo me molesta

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia otro lugar si no lo hubiera golpeado y se habría hecho un gran alboroto y eso era lo que menos quería …después de todo no quería que la gerente tuviera una mala impresión mía.


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana transcurrió y nada raro había pasado después de que Usui se enterara de mi verdad.. lo único malo era que cada día que pasaba iba al maid latte a pedir nada mas que una copa de helado y se la pasaba sentado en su mesa toda la tarde hasta que mi turno acabara …al principio realmente era molesto pero al pasar los días …..me fui acostumbrando un poco aunque…. había veces en las que me hacia enfurecer tanto que quisiera golpearlo con toda mi fuerza…

-bienvenido de vuelta amo-dije y lo guie hasta la mesa en donde al parecer ya tenia grabado su nombre

-no te cansas de decirme lo mismo todos los días

-y tu no te cansas de venir y verme enojada todo el tiempo- dije con un tono brusco

- no porque quiero ver tus raras expresiones de enojo…. además me gusta observarte

-en serio eres un alienígena pervertido!-dije un poco exaltada- que es lo que vas a pedir

-mmm… asi no es como se trata a un cliente-dijo con cara chibi

-ahhh…-tomando un respiro- que es lo que desea pedir amo- dije con una sonrisa claramente fingida

-se ve mejor -dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- pero creo que misa-chan sabe que es lo que ordeno

-entonces lo mismo de siempre amo- dije con una mueca

-sip –con cara chibi- y no te demores

-ahhh… eres insoportable- dije muy molesta

Y lo peor del caso es que mi cuerpo no me ayudaba porque un inmenso dolor de cabeza me mataba, pues no había descansado muy bien en estos días… tenia que resolver muchos asuntos en el consejo estudiantil y estudiar para los exámenes que se acercaban, además tenia que trabajar el doble para poder pagar unas cosas que Suzuna necesitaba y a mi mama le hacían falta sus medicinas

Después de unas horas el seguía sentado con la copa de helado y un café , mi turno había acabado y me dirigí hacia mi casillero para cambiarme de ropa e irme a mi casa.

-gracias por todo –dije saliendo y me percate de que alguien estaba hay

-hasta que por fin sales

-que haces aquí-dije gritando

-pues no es obvio estoy esperándote

-no necesito de tu compañía puedo ir yo sola a mi casa-dije caminando cuando en menos de un segundo me encontraba en los brazos de Usui por un mareo que casi hace que me golpee en el piso

-creo que necesitas descansar un poco no estas bien-dijo acariciando mi cabello lo cual me hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

-tu que sabes! No puedes decir algo como eso-soltandome de su agarre

-lo que si se es que no deberías forzarte demasiado podrías enfermar

-no necesito que te preocupes por mi se cuidarme sola-dije molesta no quería verme indefensa frente a el- solo que no he estado descansado bien en estos días solo necesito dormir y se me pasara

-asi y que haras al respecto con aquel tipo que ha estado observándote durante estos días o me diras que no te diste cuenta-dijo en un tono muy serio

-un tipo … de que hablas …. Pues no me fije…. Pero tu como diablos sabes…. me has estado siguiendo pervertido!

-pues es muy posible darse cuanta de que alguien te ha estado observando en estos días

-yo resolveré eso asi que no te necesito …. Yo se cuidarme sola… se aikido y otras artes marciales que me enseñaron cuando era pequeña asi que si ese tipo quiere algo se las vera conmigo-dije muy segura de mis palabras

-y que pasaría si ese tipo es un pervertido acosador peor que yo-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi hasta acorralarme a una pared

-q-que haces estas loco- dije nerviosa y por supuesto estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate maduro

-tal vez pero es porque me preocupo por ti …. Porque me gustas Ayuzawa-dandome un beso en la mejilla

-quee! Alejate –dije tratando de empujarlo

-lo ves eres solo un chica indefensa prácticamente una damisela en peligro-dijo alejándose

-eres un maldito pervertido-dije tratando de ignorar lo que el me había dicho pues eso realmente era muy vergonzoso y yo estaba toda roja por lo que había dicho …. Mi corazón latia como loco

-a veces pienso como te habrán educado … pues para ser una chica adinerada no te comportas como una

-creí que ya te lo había dicho yo no soy como las demás-dije recuperando mis energías e ignorando lo sucedido

-estaré vigilando a aquel tipo… no quisiera que nada te pase –djo en un tono serio que se noto inclusive en su cara-vamos te acompaño casa- dijo caminando delante de mi

-está bien- susurre y camine a su lado

No dijimos nada en todo el camino pues yo me sentía un poco avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido hace poco, además tenia mucho en que pensar pues si era cierto que alguien me seguía debía estar alerta ante cualquier cosa y ser mas cuidadosa porque cualquier motivo me podría poner al descubierto y era algo que tenia que enfrentarlo sola no quería que Usui se viera involucrado en mis problemas.

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano al parecer iba a ser una mañana tranquila pero tenía que estar muy atenta por cualquier cosa… pues que alguien me siguiera no era nada normal tal vez mi padre me podría haber encontrado y era lo que yo menos quería….

-Suzuna creó hoy llegare un poco más tarde-dije gritando desde mi habitación

-saldrás con el chico que te trajo ayer- dijo con unos ojos llenos de esperanza y yo no tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar a mi habitación en menos de un segundo

-CLARO QUE NO!-dije gritando muy fuerte- el solo vino siguiéndome además es un estúpido alienígena pervertido del espacio exterior que dice cosas sin sentido - dije un poco nerviosa

- pues a mí me parecía un chico muy normal ….se veía muy amable y es muy apuesto –dijo mirándome fijamente lo cual me hizo estremecer – entonces…. son amigos

- bueno no lo se…-en realidad no sabia- pero si ese fuera el caso me alejaría de el inmediatamente….tu sabes que nuestra situación no es tan buena no podemos confiar en nadie- dije un poco triste pues a decir verdad Usui no era tan molesto y su presencia hacia que yo pudiera confiar en el de algún modo creo que era una persona buena .

-yo creo que te gusta onee-chan y no me sorprende además no seria nada malo que por lo menos sea tu amigo –dijo muy segura

"yo creo que te gusta onee-chan" esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente hasta que pude reaccionar…. En serio Usui me gusta? No lo entendía y si era así jamás se lo diría sería demasiado vergonzoso…. Además no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas yo debía concentrarme en aquel tipo.

-no no eso no puede ser posible- repetía - solo lo conozco desde hace unas semanas … pero..

-onee-chan lo mas lógico es que deberías dejar de luchar con tu corazón…. dejar de reprimirte a ti misma y aceptar lo que es obvio

-pero… es algo que no puede pasar en este momento .. yo tengo responsabilidades contigo y con mama ..no hay espacio para eso –dije susurrando

-dejar un lado las responsabilidades no le hace daño a nadie … onee-chan tu nos has ayudado demasiado ya es momento de que hagas algo por ti … además Usui-kun parece interesado en ti…. Jejejeje

-claro que no…..de que te ries Suzuna- dije un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho

-debiste haber visto tu cara cuando mencione a Usui-kun-dije mientras trataba de sacar a Suzuna de mi habitación

-ya largo! Ve a molestar a otras personas-dije muy apenada- ahh todo es muy confuso…será mejor que me apure ya he perdido mucho tiempo hablando de cosas estúpidas con Suzuna- dije tratando de vestirme lo mas pronto posible para irme a la escuela.

Mientras caminaba para llegar a Seika me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía si era aquel tipo le sacaría la información necesaria para saber que es lo que quiere…. Di la vuelta hacia un callejón para ver si se atrevía a venir y tenia razón me siguió hasta donde fui …. El callejón era realmente oscuro haci que no podía verlo claramente …. Gire y vi aquel tipo parado frente a mi … entonces le lance un golpe realmente fuerte… tanto que gritoo

-ahhh…. Ayuzawa eso dolió eres muy cruel y yo que solo te estaba protegiendo

-Usui? Eres tu – lo vi tocándose donde lo había golpeado- QUE DIABLOS HACES AQU!-dije muy enojada

-pues te venia siguiendo te dije que iba a averiguar quien era… pero no era para que me golpearas Ayuzawa-dijo con cara de perrito triste

- si pero yo te dije que no te necesitaba…. Yo no quiero que te mentas en mi asuntos puede que mis padres estén tras mi rastro y no quisiera que salgas mal por mi culpa … -dije agachando la cabeza - por eso te digo que me lo dejes a mi ….pero tu no me haces caso y lo único que haces es preocuparme porque…-no pude terminar la frase por que sentí unos cálidos y suaves labios que se juntaron con los míos y era Usui … .. no sabia que hacer , no podía reaccionar mi mente estaba en blanco ..

-eres muy tierna Ayuzawa diciendo algo asi de lindo ni te das cuenta no es asi… gracias por preocuparte por mi… pero ya te dije que te ayudare … asi que haremos esto juntos .. yo no quisiera que nada te pase-dijo acariciando mi cabello mientras mi cerebro aun no analizaba lo que había sucedido- vámonos o llegaremos tarde

-si claro- dije sin pensarlo pues no tenia idea de lo que había ocurrido

-eres muy astuta Ayuzawa… deberías ser mas cuidadosa… después de clases iremos a averiguar

-tratare de terminar rápido el trabajo del consejo estudiantil… además hoy tengo el día libre

Usui: perfecto entonces será mas o menos como una cita …después de todo

Misaki: pero que cosas dices alienígena pervertido solo iremos a investigar además la del problema soy yo no tu- dije un poco avergonzada pues a decir verdad tenía razón seria como una cita

-lo será te lo aseguro por que iremos a un lugar en donde podremos estar a solas

-que tipo de lugar es ese estúpido Usui….

-pues un restaurante claro en donde podremos ver si nos siguen…. Ohh será que la kaichou estaba pensando en otro tipo de cosas raras- dijo con un mirada extraña

-claro que no estúpido pervertido solo preguntaba!- dije enojada

-mm… que pena yo si quisiera estar a solas con la kaichou… para ver que carita tierna pondrías

-ya cállate estúpido Usui deja de decir cosas innecesarias

-no son innecesarias lo digo por que tu me gustas- dijo acercándose a mi lo cual me puso extremadamente nerviosa- yo se que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero … se que ahora no puedo vivir sin estar a tu lado Ayuzawa …. Ambos estamos metidos en lios por eso me parece interesante tu vida- ambos a que se refería- pero aun asi sabiéndolo quiero protegerte

-yo … no ..no este

-si lo sé seria muy difícil ahora se que hay muchos problemas por delante pero eres fuerte la kaichou que no se rinde ante nada ….que te esfuerzas al máximo hasta lograrlo sin importar nada pero aun asi … eres la única dueña de mi corazón….- sus palabras hicieron que me sonroje fuertemente -aunque en momentos como este es difícil que expreses tus verdaderos sentimientos no es así - se había dado cuenta de ello- justo como ahora pero tranquila habrá tiempo para ello -dijo abrazándome fuertemente- esperare …..

-hmpf… tu estúpido Usui- dije correspondiendo su abrazo

-se nos hará mas tarde vámonos –dijo soltándome para sostener mi mano

-si …. Claro

Las clases terminaron muy rápido pues los maestros tenían diversas reuniones y nos habían dejado marcharnos a nuestras casas temprano lo cual era bueno para poder descubrir quien era el dichoso tipo que me seguía en estos días…. Salimos y nos dispusimos a actuar de una forma normal para ver si aquella persona nos seguía … además ya lo teníamos todo planeado para el ataque … aunque la presencia de Usui me ponía un poco nerviosa después de lo ocurrido en la mañana …. Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante frances con un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría afuera.

-ya está todo planeado ahora lo que falta es esperar… luego le sacaremos la verdad solo no hagas nada inapropiado….. quieres comer algo?

-si … pero no traigo dinero

-no te preocupes yo te invito…. Además te dije que sería como un cita

- estamos investigando que es diferente no confundas las cosas

-eres cruel Ayuzawa y yo que quería pasar un tiempo contigo-con cara chibi. Que vas a ordenar

-mmm.. Espaguetti de albóndigas con salsa roja a la cacerola

-buena elección pediré lo mismo

-camarero puede venir aquí- dije hablando u perfecto francés- esto es lo que comeremos gracias-cuando me tope con la mirada penetrante de Usui

-hablas francés?-me pregunto muy curioso

-si… bueno se hablar en otros idiomas

-interesante …. Como cuales?

-para quieres saber…. Ahhh diablos bueno… se ingles ,francés, alemán, ruso, italiano y japonés

-guaoo… seis enserio

- si… mis padres insistieron diciendo que era importante saber y yo… acepte

-pues tenían razón-dio hablándome en ingles

-tu también sabes otros idiomas?

-si solo que yo se unos dos mas

-...

- se que te preguntaras quien soy pero te aseguro que es mejor que estemos asi- como diablos sabia lo que estaba pensando

-alienígena pervertido como sabias lo que estaba pensando?

-soy un extraterrestre es normal para mi poder leer tu mente- dijo en un tono burlon lo cual lo hizo merecedor de un golpe

-crees que se tarde

-la comida?

-no estúpido la persona que me sigue

-debe estar por aquí escondido …. Te preocupa algo?

-la verdad solo un poco … es que si mis padres me encuentran querrán que vuelva y a decir verdad yo no quiero soy feliz así viviendo esta vida …yo no les importaba por eso no se que querrán ahora después de dos años ellos lo único que hacían era comprarme cosas inútiles para reemplazar su ausencia pero Minako siempre estuvo conmigo desde que era pequeña me cuido como a su propia hija y ella es muy importante para mi…

-sea lo que sea no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ..

Salimos del restaurante después de comer y caminamos rumbo a un parque en donde se suponía que Usui me dejaría sola para ir tras el tipo que nos estaba siguiendo para así acorralarlo…. Después de media hora esperando sentada en una banca empeze a caminar hasta llegar a un callejón largo que no tenia salida y era justo en ese preciso momento en donde atacaríamos.

Me di la vuelta y hay estaba enfrente de mí no era nadie conocido y me dispuse a hacerle unas preguntas

-por que me estas siguiendo? Y no lo niegues te he estado observando …


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa… y un abrazo genormico para todos los que leen mi sexy fanfic... aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste… :D :D**

* * *

Me di la vuelta y hay estaba enfrente de mí no era nadie conocido y me dispuse a hacerle unas preguntas

- porque me estas siguiendo? Y no lo niegues te he estado observando…

- ...

-no piensas hablar bueno pues te tocara hacerlo- dije mientras me acercaba a él soltando mi aura demoniaca cuando él empezó a correr.

(Les daré una pista es alguien arrogante y orgulloso que tiene un mejor amigo que lo trata como sirviente) aja… adivinaron.

-Ya basta Maki… no hace falta huir- dijo un tipo acercándose a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

-Quien eres tú? Porque me sigues?- pregunte muy molesta

-señorita lamento las molestias que le he causado- tomando mi mano para besarla lo cual me asusto un poco- mi nombre es Igarashi Tora es un placer conocerla.

- Tu eres ... Desde kaichou de Miyabigaoka-Dije nerviosa Poco ONU

-exactamente pero me disculpo por todo lo ocasionado- dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a mi.

-que es lo que buscas Igarashi?- dijo Usui lo cual me sorprendió porque no había dicho nada en todo el rato…. Pero acaso lo conocía.

-Usui Takumi que sorpresa tan agradable podría decirse…en todo caso solo necesito hablar con la hermosa señorita-dijo refiriéndose a mi mirándome fijamente

- yo creo que ella no tiene ningún asunto que tratar contigo- dijo desafiante... y en un segundo se acerco a mi tomándome posesivamente de la cintura.

-pues eso no te incumbe te lo puedo asegurar… además tu deberías andar ocupándote de tus asuntos y dejar de interferir…. Asi que vete de aqui-dijo con un aura un tanto oscura.

- yo no pienso dejar sola a mi Ayuzawa aquí… menos contigo - lo mire y me sonroje intensamente al escuchar lo que dijo

-así… pero a ella le va a interesar lo que tengo que decirle asi que no te metas-

- Igarashi tan despreciable como siempre- dijo un poco enojado … pero a él porque le importaba tanto lo que Igarashi tenga que decirme podría ser importante y el esta hay peleando como un niño … lo cual me hizo perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

-BASTAAA! Ya dejen de comportarse de esa manera- me miraron confundidos-Igarashi kaichou lamento recibirlo de esta manera solo que el-refiriéndome a Usui-no sabe comportarse- el me miro divertido lo cual me hizo enojar

-no hay problema señorita-dijo amablemente

-necesito saber lo que tiene que decirme… es importante

- en cierto modo … bueno tiene que ver con tu familia- dijo seriamente …. Pero mi familia?

-mis padres? … hmpd.. lo sabia que es lo que quieren

-ellos me contactaron porque querían saber en dónde te encontrabas… a decir verdad encontrarte fue difícil… en fin te busque porque tu padres quieren que te transfieras a Miyabigaoka y como soy el kaichou por eso vine personalmente a conocer a la tan buscada señorita..

- yo no voy a ningún lado … ellos piensan interferir en mi vida después de que han pasado dos años ... de ninguna manera hare tal cosa … además estoy perfectamente bien..

- pues tendras que hacerlo de algún modo a menos de que quieras separarte de tu mama-dijo intimidante haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mama"

-acaso es una amenaza-dije furiosa como se atrevía a meterse con ella

-yo no soy el que quiere hacerte daño así que guárdate tu furia …. creo que lo mas lógico es que hables con tus padres es todo…- dijo marchandose del callejón en donde estábamos.

-maldicion!-dije muy furiosa

-tranquila hay que pensar primero que es lo que quieren …. Y después actuar-dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-como quieres que este tranquila estúpido Usui….tengo que hablar con ellos y saber que diablos quieren- dije empezando a caminar

-a donde piensas ir? – dijo sujetádome del brazo- no crees que lo mas lógico es que ellos piensan que tui ras de inmediato

-tienes razón-dije mas tranquila-habra que esperar pero …. Por que quieren transferirme

-no lo se algo quieren hacer contigo… pero si es asi te seguire a donde vayas te prometo que jamás te dejare sola- dijo tomandome de los brazos para asi darme un abrazo-

-que haces?-dije nerviosa

-solo quería un abrazo tuyo Ayuzawa-dijo mirándome lo cual me hizo sonrojar

-ya suéltame – dije

-no quiero porque Ayuzawa es muy blandita como un oso de peluche – con cara chibi

-pero que dices idiota – dije extremadamente sonrojada.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio espero que le haya gustado en los siguientes capitulos se pondra mejor asi que espero no se lo pierdan...**

**tal vez mañana subo otro dependen de los reviews que me dejen a ver si me animo y lo subo... jejeje... :D :D **


	6. preguntas para el fic

**Holaaa… solo para aclarar algo … hare unas preguntas y espero que las contesten con reviews ya asi que empezamos…**

* * *

1)ya sabemos que Ayuzawa es rica y que posiblemente su familia esconda algo …lo que quiero saber es que si les gustaría que ella fuese algo mas que solo rica …..(contesten)

2)como quisieran que termine la historia(contesten)

3)que personajes quisrieran que entren en mi fic (contesten)

**NOTA:**

**Si contestan tomare sus opiniones en serio …. Solo quiero saber que es lo que les gustaría cualquier cosa me lo dicen en los reviews… ok**

**Besos y abrazos a todos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos ….. un abrazo giganteeee… disculpen la demora es que tengo un lio de vida por eso no puedo actualizar rápido …**

**Ahhh… sobre las preguntas que deje gracias por sus respuestas me ayudaron mucho para que vean que cumplo con mis promesas espero que les guste es un poquito largo …**

* * *

Habian pasado dos dias desde aquel encuentro con Igarashi no había podido dormir bien debido a la preocupación que tenia y las muchas preguntas que venían a mi cabeza de las cuales habían bastantes a las que no les encontraba explicación….. Usui también había estado muy atento conmigo aunque a veces me molestaba pero…. Me hacia sentir segura a decir verdad no sabia que pasaría de aquí en adelante solo que tendría que enfrentar muchos problemas en el futuro…. Me encontraba caminando rumbo a Seika pensando cuando tendría que ver a mis dichosos padres …..

-otra vez distraída kaichou-dijo Usui interfiriendo en el golpe que estaba a punto de darme – que hare contigo-dijo suspirando

-lo siento no estoy bien-dije sin pensarlo

-ohhhh…. La kaichou fuerte asume que no se siente bien –dijo un poco divertido

-no me refiero a eso estúpido Usui… lo que pasa es que no se que hacer-dije agachando la cabeza-estoy muy confundida

-que te parece si me acompañas a un lugar mañana y después iremos con tus padres para aclarar las cosas–dijo seriamente-

-pero a donde quieres que vaya contigo – dije un poco avergonzada

-es sorpresa…. – dijo tomando mi mano – además quisiera pasar un rato contigo.

- pero que dices alienígena pervertido – dije soltando su mano

-solo digo que quiero pasear un rato con Ayuzawa – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – o será que estabas pensando en otras cosas extrañas

- claro que no! – grite muy fuerte – no malinterpretes lo que digo

-Ahhhh ... mar como usted sabe a veces ERES Un Poco bipolar-DIJO casi riéndose

- esta bien iremos mañana despues de la escuela …. Además tengo el dia libre – dije mirando hacia otro lado- pero no se si este preparada para enfrentar a mis padres ha pasado mucho tiempo … desde que me fui y que ahora aparezcan asi de la nada… me preocupa tener que involucrar a mi madre.

- todavía no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar pero … yo te apoyare en todo

-las cosas van a ser un poco difíciles de ahora en adelante

- entonces te esperare en el parque ….

- claro estaré allí … espero poder enfrentarlos … yo no me ire a Miyabigaoka no pertenezco a ese lugar y ellos no pueden obligarme – dije un poco enojada

- se que lo haras bien … bueno entonces hasta mañana- dijo despidiéndose desde lo lejos –a cierto lo olvidaba –se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mi

- que se te olvi…. – sentí sus calidos y suaves labios sobre los mios no lo podía creer Usui me había robado otro beso me sonroje peor que un tomate

- mañana a las 3 - dijo susurrándome al oído – tengo que hablar contigo y decirte algo importante – dijo muy serio – eso es todo nos vemos –dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-estúpido Usui – dije en un susurro

- yo también te quiero Misaki – pero como diablos me había escuchado

-Me llamo por mi nombre...

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano tenia que arreglar muchas cosas antes de poder ir a ver a mis padres después de todo ellos querían verme por eso les tendría que dar una buena impresión

- a ver si me pongo esto … ajam y esto …. Si si perfecto

- Onee-chan, donde los vas vestida esa manera?

-Suzuna me has asustado un poco ….. bueno pues Usui quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar y como me ha estado ayudado mucho creo que se lo debo … y sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie

- ohhhh… que alegría tendrán una cita hasta que Usui se decidió invitarte a salir

-pero que dices claro que no – dije muy avergonzada – solo me pidió que lo acompañe nada mas

- sabes el amor es algo raro ..

- y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto

- como decirlo …. Bueno tu no quieres aceptar lo que sientes…. Y tampoco te estoy obligando a que me lo digas pero no te has preguntado cuál es la relación que ustedes mantienen?

- aceptar que?

- no te has dado cuenta aun verdad… te lo pregunte el otro dia … te lo recordare a ti te gusta?

-Clarooo que no! – dije muy avergonzada

- lo ves no lo quieres aceptar y cuando cosas como estas pasan lo evades…. Solo te digo algo el tiempo se acorta

- yo … yo este…- dije un poco nerviosa

-no te preocupes no es a mi a quien tienes que decírselo… - dije despreocupada- vendrás temprano hoy? – estaba un poco confundida como es que pasaba de un tema a otro

-ire a ver a mis padres no quería decir nada pero creo que es necesario que te lo diga … ellos quieren transferirme de escuela …. Me encontraron – dije tratando de guardar la compostura

-mama no lo sabe verdad?

- no le dicho nada de este lio …. No quiero que se preocupe … además no se que es lo que quieren al transferirme a Miyabigaoka?

-iras sola ?

- no Usui me acompañara – dije agachando la cabeza

-tranquila onee-chan las cosas saldrán bien ….. no le diré nada a mama – dijo sonriéndome

- bueno creo que me veo bien verdad?

-mmm… a Usui le va a gustar mucho te lo aseguro lo vas a impresionar

- yo no lo quiero impresionar!

-como digas …. Hoy no trabajas?

- no tengo el dia libre- dije mirando mi reloj- ohhhh no puede ser es demasiado tarde –dije cogiendo mi bolso para salir corriendo …- adios Suzuna…

- onee-chan … - dijo sosteniendo mi mano para detenerme – no olvides lo que hablamos … debes ser un poco mas sincera con tus sentimientos….. - dijo haciendo que me sonrojara un poco – ahora si adiós cuidate …

- si claro – dije pensando en lo que había dicho hace un momento … ella tenia razón – pero decircelo es muy vergonzoso..

* * *

Corrí desesperadamente por las calles era demasiado tarde se suponía que estaría hay a las 8 y faltaban quince minutos para las 9 de la mañana ….

-ahhh… disculpa la tardanza no me di cuenta del tiempo- dije un poco agotada

- yo crei que la kaichou era un poco mas responsable – dijo dándose la vuelta

- lo se no fue mi intención

- quien eres tu y que hiciste con la kaichou demoniaca- dijo un poco impresionado

- no te hagas el estúpido – dije molesta – es obvio que soy yo … solo que me vesti diferente - llevaba puesto un vestido estilo tipo princesa hasta arriba de las rodillas de color celeste con tirantes y unos zapatos de taco altos color negro mi peinado era una diadema con el cabello suelto

- ahora si pareces una joven rica – dijo mirándome lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco

- tengo que ir asi – dije señalando lo que llevaba puesto - es un poco incomodo

- si se nota en tu cara que no te gusta – dijo acercándose un poco a mi – pero sabes te ves muy linda – dijo tocando mi mejilla

- Emmm esto yo tu - Dije nerviosa - ... porque me citaste aquí?

- ya lo veras – dijo tomándome de la mano – vamos

- si esta bien – siguiéndolo

- ammm…. No lo tenia planeado …. A donde quieres ir

-Cómo! Osea en saber hacia dónde vamos

-nop … - dijo sonriéndome – pero solo se que a cualquier lugar que vaya contigo sere feliz

- bueno… tu ayer dijiste que querías decirme algo – dije evadiendo su comentario un poco sonrojada

- si lo se – dijo mirándome seriamente– bueno es algo que tu ya sabes ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo y te dije que sin importar nada te protegería

- si lo recuerdo … que tiene que ver eso ahora

- solo que no quisiera que nada le pasara a la persona que mas quiero – dijo mirándome haciéndome sonrojar demasiado– por esa razón pase lo que pase nunca te alejes de mi – hablando seriamente

- por que tendría que alejarme de ti? – estaba un poco confundida

- solo hazlo – dijo abrazandome – tu eres mi fuerza yo haría todo por ti – susurrándome

- estúpido pervertido alienígena – dije sonriendo

- bueno eso era todo vamos al parque de diversiones – dijo soltándome

- claro ….

Despues de unas horas …..

- ahhhh… estoy agotada

- te cansaste? No lo puedo creer

- crees que andar con esto es fácil – señalando los zapatos – bueno que mas haremos?

- quieres ir a comer? Conozco un buen lugar

- esta bien yo invito

- no claro que no

- tu has pagado todo hasta ahora creo que es mi turno de ayudar con algo

- entonces que tal una carrera el que gane paga la comida de acuerdo

- esta bien acepto … esta vez te ganare – dije mirando donde hace un momento estaba – pero que diablos! Maldito tramposo – salí corriendo lo mas rápido posible pero fue inútil ya que el había llegado antes..

- mmm… creo que gane asi que yo pago – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – no lo crees Misaki..

- que eres estúpido hiciste trampa eso no se vale – dije respirando con dificultad

- que yo recuerde no dije como seria la carrera de todos modos gane … vamos adentro

- me las pagaras – dije entrando al local

Terminamos de comer y salimos del local aun faltaban dos horas para ir a visitar a mis padres … la mañana había sido esplendida la había pasado tan bien que incluso no había recordado los problemas que tenia …..el solo estar con Usui me hacia sentir muy feliz pero confesarle mis sentimientos aun no estaba segura de hacerlo …. No sabia si este seria el momento indicado …

Ibamos caminando rumbo al parque Sakura tomados de las manos … al principio no quería pero después me sentí mas comoda …. Estaba un poco confundida quería decírselo pero si el no correspondia…. El miedo me invadía no sabia que hacer …. Gritárselo… escribirlo…. cantarlo … tantas cosas pero recordé ciertas palabras que le me dijo un dia "Me gustas Ayuzawa"… si eso era verdad entonces no había nada a que temerle si el sentía lo mismo que yo ….

- te sucede algo Ayuzawa? – su pregunta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Ahhh ... ¿Qué ... me .. ok

- segura andas muy callada te sientes mal – dijo tocando mi frente lo que hizo sonrojar mucho – estas muy roja creo que tienes fiebre además hace un poco de frio …

- no tengo nada – dije dándole la espalda – me siento bien

- entonces que te sucede? – dijo preguntando muy curioso – tu normalmente no actuas asi

- ya te lo dije ahhh… dejame – dije caminando delante de el … estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que decir y el no hacia nada mas que confundirme mas

- solo me preocupo por ti – dijo tomando mi brazo – ya te lo he dicho eres muy importante para mi por eso lo hago – tomando mi cara

- lo siento – dije susurrando mientras el se acercaba a mi – a veces no se controlarme – dije antes de que me besara .. fue un beso suave y tierno lleno de amor por parte de los dos entonces me di cuenta de que lo quería tanto que jamás quisiera separarme de el …. Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos en ese momento me arme de valor para decírselo – Usui yo … tu ammm…. Tu me gus.. – fui interrumpida por otro beso esta vez lleno de pasión …

- no necesitas decírmelo yo ya lo se – dijo separándose de mi – lo supe desde el primer dia que te vi-abrazándome – desde ese dia te convertiste en lo mas valioso para mi …si jamás te hubiera conocido nada de lo que yo haría tendría sentido si no estuvieras a mi lado – tomo un respiro y dijo algo que hizo que mi corazón se paralice – Ayuzawa Misaki quieres ser mi novia?

- yo emm… - tenia las palabras en mi boca sabia lo que tenia que decir pero estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa que no podía hasta que un leve susurro se escucho – si quiero

-perdon no te escuche – dijo mirándome divertido

- si quiero! – grite muy fuerte – no lo dire mas

- hump … me haces tan feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo – tomandome de la cintura para luego alzarme y darme vueltas – que haces bajame ... me mareo!

- NOP (con la cara chibi) Me gusta verte así - DIJO Sonriendo

- Ahhh ... me voy a caer estúpido Usui

- esta bien – dijo soltándome – tengo un regalo para ti – dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo – aquí esta – mostrando una caja negra alargada del cual saco un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y un diamante verde como el color de sus bellos ojos

- es hermoso – dije mientras me colocaba el collar – gracias

- es algo que quería darte hace tiempo pero no encontraba el momento indicado para dártelo … cuando te sientas sola míralo y te acordaras de mi

- jamás me sentiré sola estando a tu lado idiota –dije mientras lo abrazaba

- creo que debemos irnos es tarde – dijo mirando su reloj

- lo se – dije mirando hacia otro lado …

- nos vamos – dijo tomando mi mano a la cual yo acepte

* * *

No dijimos nada en todo el camino , yo tenia un poco de miedo no sabia como iba a reaccionar al ver a mis padres era un poco difícil habían pasado dos años desde que hui de casa tanto tiempo en donde en ningún momento habían mostrado interés en buscarme hasta ahora ….. yo no sabia porque aparecieron asi de repente …

- Llege ... Estos preparados - pregunte mirándome fijamente

- eso creo no se que es lo que puedan decirme – dije agachando la cabeza

- tienes que hacerlo de algún modo – dijo seriamente

- tienes razón …. – dije saliendo del auto - iras conmigo?

- si te dije que no te dejaría sola en ningún momento (con cara chibi) que acaso no lo recuerdas Misa-chan – dijo con cara de perrito triste

- que hare contigo….

Entramos a la casa los empleados estaban asombrados al verme murmuraban y se preguntaban que hacia yo en ese lugar después de tanto tiempo …. El ambiente era tenso

- señorita Misaki – dijo con nerviosismo la joven empleada

- si emmm… necesito hablar con mis padres puedes decirles que estoy aquí?

- ammm… señorita sus padres? … si enseguida los llamo .. por favor sígame – dijo torpemente y nos dirigió hacia un salón enorme – pueden esperar aquí – dijo la joven y salió corriendo del salón

- todo es igual como cuando me fui no cambiado nada – dije algo distraída

- eres tu – me di la vuelta y lo vi con una foto mia cuando era pequeña – te ves muy tierna … yo quiero una foto asi de Ayuzawa

- que suelta eso estúpido pervertido alienígena del espacio exterior! –grite

- solo digo la verdad … yes que Ayuzawa no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo la misma niña tierna y hermosa de la foto – sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar mucho

- ahhh… damela dije tratando de quitarle la foto

- no creo que me la quedare – dijo sacando la foto de el porta retrato para después de guardarla en su bolsillo

- señorita? – dijo la joven entrando

- Misaki – dijo mi madre entrando desesperadamente por la puerta

-has regresado – dijo mi padre acercándose a mi

- no solo vine a aclarar unas cosas – dije un poco molesta

- tan directa como siempre hija – dijo mi padre

- creo que soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas…. Por que quieren transferirme a Miyabigaoka?

- hija solo queremos protegerte por eso debes ir - dijo mama tratando de que yo entre en razon

- protegerme de que?- dije apunto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia

- sea lo que sea tienes que obedecernos por que aun no eres mayor de edad no tenemos por que darte mas explicaciones – dijo mi padre saliendo del salón – quieras o no tendras que ir

- ustedes no pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo! – dije gritando

- Misaki calmate –dijo Usui sosteniéndome del hombro

-claro que podemos y lo haremos! – dijo mi padre gritando

-basta! – dijo mi madre a punto de llorar – nosotros …. Prometimos protegerte… solo por eso queremos lo mejor para ti y eso eso que tratamos de hacer - dijo entre sollozos – por eso queremos que vuelvas ….

- lo prometieron? A quien?

- cállate Yarizui – mi padre hablo un poco nervioso - no compliques mas las cosas dejalas asi

- de que están hablando – dije muy confundida - no entiendo mama explicate

- Daisuke (dijo refiriéndose al padre de Misaki) es hora de que ella sepa la verdad – dijo mi madre llorando – Misaki … - me miro - nosotros no somos tus padres ….

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA…**

**Mis chicuelos locos que leen mi fanfic creo que la otra semana no podre actualizar tengo que hacer un moton de cosas pero tranquis que el capitulo 7 ya esta en proceso y por esperar les dare un regalito extra la próxima … okis **

**Y quisiera saber si Anna Cecitzel de tao aun me quiere ayudar estaría muy contenta …. **

**Se que los links no se puden copiar pero espero que lo puedas escribir bien asi que buscame.. y los que quieran también …. :D :D**

** . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiis mis chicuelos locos aquí les dejo otro capitulo cumplí con algunas cosas que me pidieron espero que les guste :D … mmm… lo de la sorpresa lo dejare para el próximo sábado….**

* * *

Me encontraba sola sentada debajo de un árbol con la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, era muy difícil tratar de entender la situación en la que ahora me encontraba … no saber qué hacer en un momento así , aun no entendía como mi vida había cambiado por completo en menos de un segundo … después de todo … Sali corriendo de la casa no me importaba si me pasaba algo lo único que quería era estar sola y que nadie pudiera en ese momento mi ver debilidad … aun tenia presente todo lo que me dijeron en aquellas personas que fingieron ser mis padres

* * *

…

FLASH BACK ..

- es cierto –dijo papa agachando la cabeza – yo no lo soy

- eso no es verdad – dije conteniendo las lagrimas – es un mentira!

- Misaki no te alteres – dijo Usui cogiéndome de los hombros

- perdónanos por decirte esto… pero es cierto – dijo mi madre tratando de acercarse a mi

- no te acerques – dije gritando muy enojada - por que dicen esto….! Acaso es una broma…

- Misaki… lamento decírtelo – dijo mi padre nervioso – tu verdadero padre era mi hermano ….. Ayuzawa Sakuya

-ustedes… no…- no podía articular ni una sola palabra estaba realmente confundida, todo era una mentira estaba enojada… triste… era un torbellino de sentimientos a lo cual no sabía cómo reaccionar…

- sé que es difícil y no lo comprendes pero todo tiene una explicación

- Piensan que enterarme de que toda mi vida ha sido una estúpida mentira es difícil? – dije con un tono de sarcasmo y rabia – que es lo que pretenden volverme loca – dije cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba y era Usui eso hizo que mis fuerzas volvieran

- todo lo que hemos hecho es tenerte a salvo durante todos estos años, sin importar que es lo que pueda ocurrirnos….porque lo prometimos

- prometieron cuidarme? De qué? – dije gritando

- se lo prometí a mi hermano – dijo hablando seriamente – la última vez que lo vi

- el está vivo?

- no ….. murió en un accidente con tu madre – dijo mirándome – tu madre era la Larissa Holloway princesa de Gales

- que! – fue lo único que pude decir en mi asombro mi madre era un princesa entonces…. Eso también me convertía en una

-nuestra familia vivía en Inglaterra, era una de las más poderosas y ricas mi padre tenía grandes vínculos con Robert Holloway rey de Gales , por eso siempre visitábamos el castillo cuando éramos pequeños , el tenía una hija … ella y mi hermano eran muy buenos amigos y cuando crecieron esa amistad se convirtió en amor – dijo un poco enojado – por desgracia la princesa estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento … al enterarse huyeron ….

- que sucedió después? – dije en voz baja aun estaba en shock

- el rey se entero y los busco desesperadamente , no quería armar un escándalo y que el compromiso se viera afectado e invento una mentira diciendo que ella había enfermado , al poco tiempo los encontraron y a Sakuya le prohibieron acercarse a la princesa e ingresar al castillo .. lo que nunca supo es que ella estaba embarazada … al enterarse el rey mando a tu mama encerrarla en un hospital en Francia para que nadie sospechara nada y así poder inventar una mentira después…

- como vine a parar aquí?

- cuando naciste el rey intento deshacerse de ti pero la princesa se interpuso y le pidió que te dejara con ella un mes y que después te dé en adopción, el accedió y tu mama localizo rápido a Sakuya … una noche antes de que el plazo se cumpliera una empleada la ayudo a escapar se encontró con él y te entrego … tu padre regreso a Japón contigo …. Meses después se entero que Larissa se había casado con Patrick Vermeulen un importante empresario… tenias casi un año cuando te dejo con nosotros…

- por que se fue? – dije agachando la cabeza esto era un poco doloroso enterarme de todo esto asi de repente … Usui se dio cuenta y me tendió su mano la que tome sin pensarlo dos veces

- volvió a Inglaterra para ir en busca de Larissa…. Ellos huyeron nuevamente paso un año y yo no sabía que había ocurrido con ellos cuando un día apareció tu padre pidiéndome que te cuidara, estaba desesperado….Larissa estaba con el estaban huyendo de un grupo de matones que querían acabar con él y llevarse a la reina de Gales….

- fue donde ocurrió el ….

- si … murieron en un accidente automovilístico ….. la bebe que iba con ellos sobrevivió

- tengo una hermana… que paso con ella? – dije muy sorprendida , aun no podía creer que todo esto lo habían ocultado por años

- sí pero eran mellizas, en ese momento solo una iba con ellos, la otra no se qué ocurrió con ella, pero el grupo que seguía a tus padres se llevo la niña a Inglaterra y se la entrego al rey de Gales , el invento una mentira … dijo que la niña era hija del esposo de la princesa Larissa, que a ella la habían secuestrado cuando estaba embarazada que la encontraron y los secuestradores la mataron pero la bebe fue la única que se pudo salvar ...

- como se llama saben algo de ella? – pregunte

- su nombre es Leiabeth Holloway lo único que sabemos es que vive en el castillo con la mentira que le dijo su abuelo actualmente es la futura heredera al trono… está comprometida con un joven rico – dijo molesto

- por que ahh… díganme porque así de repente después de todos estos años – dije muy furiosa – mi otra hermana saben algo de ella – pregunte amenazante …. Pero en realidad trataba de esconder todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo

- tu abuelo saben que están vivas tu y la otra melliza … por eso necesitábamos mantenerte a salvo

- mi otra hermana está viva – dije con cierta esperanza al menos sabía que no me encontraba sola – pero porque ahora nos busca que es lo que quiere de nosotras …

- solo sé que las está localizando por eso te estamos protegiendo y mandarte a Miyabigaoka fue nuestra mejor opción … así el presidente Igarashi te podría mantener a salvo

- pues no ire – dije gritando furiosa mientras salía del salón … como diablos pudieron mentirme toda la vida y después querer hacerse los buenos … además Igarashi no me daba confianza después de todo el también lo sabia por eso había actuado tan extraño cuando lo conocí …

- no es tu decisión somos tus tutores y hasta que no seas mayor de edad podemos decidir que hacer contigo – djo el con una voz muy firme - asi tu abuelo no podrá interferir cuando estes casada…

- CASADA? – dije en un grito fulminante – de que están hablando … - dije un poco asuatada

- asi como lo oyes – dijo aquel señor – Igarashi es un hombre importante y rico por eso pedimos su ayuda y el accedió bajo esa condición .. asi que estas comprometida con el

- acaso están locos! – grite furiosa al punto de que mis lagrimas quisieran salir de mis ojos – ustedes dos no pueden hacerme eso como pueden confiar en el ..

- fue la mejor opción y quieras o no asi será ….

- BASTA! – dije llorando – no lo soporto mas – dije y salí corriendo del salón

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Después de recordar todo lo que paso, empeze a llorar, tan solo recordar de que estaba comprometida y que me separarían de la persona que más amo _Usui Takumi_ mi felicidad había acabado el día mas maravilloso de toda mi vida se había convertido en el mas tormentoso …. El di e que toda la verdad salió a luz dándole un doloroso golpe a mi corazón no podía soportarlo más mis lagrimas salían sin parar estaba tan decepcionada y confundida sin saber que hacer ante esta situación tan difícil, cuando sentí un cálido abrazo lo cual me asusto me gire y vi aquellos ojos verdes que me tenían cautivada , al dueño de mi corazón …

- Usui… … yo…. es – dije entre sollozos

- shhhh… tranquila Misa… sé que esto es difícil para ti – dijo acariciando mi cabeza

- ellos… son… unos…. Malditos - dije llorando aun mas fuerte aferrándome a su camisa – los odio por hacer todo esto y querer alejarme de ti…

- lo se … - dijo serio – esto se va a tornar muy difícil a partir de ahora – lo que dijo fue como un balde de agua fría para mi acaso me estaba diciendo que iba a alejarse de mi …

- entiendo no puedo obligarte a meterte en una situación así… - dije agachando la cabeza – por eso comprendo que quieres aleja…. – no pude terminar mi frase …

POVS… USUI TAKUMI

Después de lo ocurrido en casa de sus padres salió corriendo y la entendía quería estar sola para aclarar su mente necesitaba un tiempo, pero algo podía ocurrirle ya que era de noche y alguien por eso fui tras su rastro… si la conocía bien ella buscaría un lugar tranquilo y solo donde nadie la pudiera ver llorar … entonces sabía perfectamente a donde iría al parque Sakura pues era un lugar parecido a un bosque pero pequeño …. Seguí corriendo aun no la encontraba y eso me preocupaba si esos señores decían que estaba en peligro eso me tensaba aun mas… hasta que pude divisar a lo lejos una chica que corría a una velocidad increíble, de inmediato supe que era ella ninguna otra chica podría igualarla, sabía que si la detenía las cosas podrían salir mal, porque ella era muy impulsiva y su orgullo hablaría por ella y en ese estado podría ser demasiado peligroso…. Por eso decidí observarla desde lejos para así saber que se encontraba bien y esperar el momento oportuno para acercarme

Se detuvo en un árbol se sentó y miro hacia la nada como recordando todo lo ocurrido , tenia una mirada triste , pero aun no tenia rastros de que las lagrimas habían recorrido su bello rostro …. Reacciono al poco tiempo y lo único que hizo fue poner la cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzar a llorar, verla en ese estado era demasiado doloroso para mí no me gustaba verla llorar preferiría mil veces que me gritara enojada que soy un alien pervertido a que estuviera así tan vulnerable me di cuenta de que era el momento la abrase por detrás y me di cuenta de se asusto un poco cuando se giro y me miro a los ojos , pude ver que estaba mas tranquila al saber que era yo , pero su mirada reflejaba dolor y eso no me agradaba

- Usui… … yo…. es – me dijo entre sollozos

- shhhh… tranquila Misa… sé que esto es difícil para ti – dije tratando de tranquilizarla un poco

- ellos… son… unos…. Malditos - su llanto se profundizo y me asuste un poco jamás la había visto así , ella se aferro a mi camisa tratando de contener su ira – los odio por hacer todo esto y querer alejarme de ti… - esas últimas palabras que dijo hicieron que mi corazón explote de alegría

- lo sé… -fue lo único que dije – esto se va a tornar muy difícil a partir de ahora –se quedo quieta sin decir nada fue algo raro

- entiendo no puedo obligarte a meterte en una situación así… - dijo ella agachando la cabeza , mis palabras las había tomado a mal y no la culpo después de lo que ella me dijo y yo responderle de esa manera me hizo sentir como un idiota – por eso comprendo que quieres aleja….

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oficina

- hola – dijo un hombre hablando por teléfono – si el plan está saliendo a la perfección – dijo con una sonrisa

- eso espero ya que para eso te pago – dijo u hombre hablando por la otra línea

- jajaja… eso no es nada para todo lo que he logrado en tan poco tiempo ….. solo es cuestión de esperar

- que no sea mucho tiempo no quiero que mis planes se dañen con esas chiquillas de por medio… eso es todo por el momento... Infórmame cualquier cosa sobre ella y espero que puedas encontrar a la otra para asi poder acabar con todo esto

- solo que alguien esta empezando a interferir y podría arruinar todo

- solo deshazte de lo que te estorba – dijo cerrando la llamada

- bueno comienza todo – dijo el tipo observando el teléfono

Mientras tanto …

Coloque un dedo sobre sus labios, ella me miro un poco confundida , como podía pensar Misaki que quería alejarme de ella cuando le había dicho miles de veces que jamás lo haría me acerque hacia sus labios y le susurre…

-No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas tontita jamás me alejaría de ti y creo que ya te lo he dicho varias veces – ella me miro y se sonrojo demasiado esa …..era la Misaki que yo conocía, enserio se venía muy hermosa y tierna me acerque más y me incline sobre sus labios podía sentir su respiración acelerada toque suavemente sus labios , pero paso algo que nunca imagine ella me tomo del cuello tratando de profundizar el beso a lo cual no me negué quería que por un momento ella se olvidara de todo aunque sabía perfectamente que después de esto me echaría la culpa y me diría que soy un estúpido alien pervertido , pero no me importaba con tal de saborear sus cálidos y suaves labios en ese momento parecía que el mundo se detenía que solo estábamos los dos no importaba nada mas ….

* * *

POV MISAKI

Nos separamos por falta de aire, lo mire fijamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes que me cautivaban demasiado… el me sonrió y yo gire mi cabeza era demasiado vergonzoso verlo después de ese beso, cuando me di cuenta de que había gente en el parque y que nos estaban mirando, me sonroje demasiado y me quede paralizada de dar semejante espectáculo al aire libre

-tranquila no hicimos nada del otro mundo – dijo el abrazándome con una enorme sonrisa

- pero que dices idiota – dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre

- no iras a ningún lado – hablándome al oído

- estúpido Usui– dije rindiéndome cuando sentí pequeñas gotas que caían del cielo las cuales fueron intensificándose – ahhh… maldita lluvia – dije molesta

- debemos irnos – dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano

- estoy empapada – dije señalando mi ropa

- vamos a mi departamento – dijo asi de repente

- acaso estas loco – dije nerviosa tenia un poco de miedo estar sola en casa de el no era una de las mejores ideas – no creo que sea correcto

- pues tu casa queda muy lejos y la mía es la mas cerca , además no quiero que te enfermes o que algo malo te suceda – dijo seriamente – o será acaso que tu estabas pensando en otra cosa – dijo acercándome a el

- que claro que no – grite – estúpido alien pervertido del espacio exterior

- esta bien jamás haria algo que tu no quisieras – dijo acercándose para darme un corto beso – vamos?

-si – dije muy segura de la decisión que había tomado ….

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? Les gusto? Quisieran un lemon en el próximo capítulo?**

**HAGANMELO SABER **

**SI QUIEREN LEMON ….. Mínimo deben haber 15 reviews si no …no subiré capitulo 8 entendido y juro por el amor de mi vida que es INUYASHA QUE LO HARE .. JEJEJE….hasta la próxima **

**:D :D :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiis ... lamento mucho no haber podido subir capitulo la semana pasada ... pero aqui estamos de nuevo espero que les guste dejen reviews ...**

**:D :D **

* * *

Íbamos corriendo, la lluvia se estaba intensificando y yo estaba muerta de frio , era un poco incomodo no habíamos hablado en todo el camino respecto al loco día que me toco vivir todas esas mentiras que salieron a la luz ….. Pero al final me sentía feliz después de todo el estaba a mi lado y a veces no entendía cómo pero era la única persona que podía sacarme de quicio y traerme la calma en menos de un segundo era extraño pero debía admitirlo de alguna manera _Usui era una persona extraña _…

No me di cuenta como habíamos ido a parar cerca del barrio en donde yo trabajaba, no podía ser que el viviera cerca de ahí puesto que era una zona residencial muy exclusiva, yo lo sabía porque cuando estaba en secundaria muchas chicas de mi salón alardeaban que vivían en esa zona, pero como un tipo como él vivía en ese lugar y estudiaba en una preparatoria demasiado económica, eso no tenia explicación…. Entramos en un edificio muy elegante en donde el portero lo saludo cordialmente, y nos dirigimos al elevador … el presiono el botón que nos llevaría hacia algún piso de aquel edificio, era algo extraño y confuso que clase de persona era _Usui Takumi_

- Sucede algo Misa-chan – me pregunto de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos

- no nada – dije evitando su mirada – solo tengo un poco de frio – dije metiéndole no le diría nada de lo que había pensado, bueno no por el momento

- segura? – Dijo acercándose a mí lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco – en verdad no sabes mentir Misaki

- pero de que hablas idiota lo que te digo es cierto y si me sucede algo no es mi obligación decírtelo– dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

- llegamos – dijo cuando el ascensor se detuvo mientras el ingresaba un clave para poder entrar y al momento las puertas se abrieron dando paso a algo espectacular…..

Un departamento demasiado lujoso, absolutamente toda la decoración era de la más alta calidad, tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad realmente hermosa, tenía claro que todo esto debía de costar mucho aunque en la primera sala solo había un sofá que parecía realmente cómodo y una mesita pequeña, era lo único que había visto mientras caminaba por el departamento, toda la educación de etiqueta y buenos gustos que me había estudiado de pequeña por lo menos sirvio de algo después de todo , porque había podido reconocer cada cosa que se encontraba en ese lugar y nada de lo que estaba hay era barato como para una persona que estudia en una preparatoria de segunda que es lo que oculta?...

- y bien – dije dándome la vuelta – que es todo esto

- bueno es mi hogar podría decirse así – dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa

- sabes a lo que me refiero estúpido Usui- dije perdiendo la paciencia – como explicas que vives aqui

- no quiero hablar de eso ahora – dijo serio

- y esperas a que me quede así de tranquila – dije un poco enojada – quien eres?

- creo que eso tu ya lo sabes soy el estúpido alienígena acosador del espacio exterior – dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia otra habitación

- a donde crees que vas – dijo cogiendo su camisa

- Misa-chan es muy astuta ni siquiera se te das cuenta de cómo estas no es así –y en un rápido movimiento me tenia acorralada a la pared

- pero que …. Haces – dije muy sonrojada tanto como un tomate maduro

-deberías tener un poco de autoconciencia estando así de empapada ni siquiera te diste cuenta verdad – dijo acercándose a mi lentamente hasta que logro su objetivo ..

* * *

POV AUTORA….

Usui empezó a besar a Misaki con mucho deseo y pasión. Misaki no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, después de besar sus labios bajo lentamente por su cuello como tratando de saborear cada centímetro de su piel haciendo que Misaki soltara pequeños gemidos de placer lo que hizo que Usui se encendiera aun mas, para el era música para sus oídos escuchar como Misaki correspondía lo que el estaba haciendo y así siguió besándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, mientras que Misaki simplemente se dejaba llevar parecía que su mente se encontraba en un lapso de "pruebe más tarde" ,mientras tanto Usui no estaba perdiendo su tiempo su mano que se encontraba sosteniendo el rostro de Misaki lentamente fue bajando hasta cogerle la pierna derecha y subirla hasta su cadera haciendo que ella se acercara mas a el . Misaki al sentirse tan cerca de el pudo sentir su erección lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe. Pero Usui se dio cuenta de eso, sabía que no era el momento Misaki había pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy y estuviera confundida y si lo que hacían pasaba a mayores, ella podría arrepentirse y lo odiaría por haberse aprovechado y era lo que menos quería, ella realmente era un persona muy importante en su vida y tal vez en algún momento tendría el momento indicado para aclararle todas las preguntas que ella tenía respecto a él ….. entonces Usui prosiguió a besar nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez con mas ternura y cariño, empezó a acariciar su rostro y se separo lentamente de ella para asi poder observar esos maravillosos ojos color chocolate que lo tenían hechizado …

POV MISAKI

- por ahora no creo que sea el momento indicado para responder lo que tú quieres saber Misaki...- dijo susurrándome al oído para después darse la vuelta – ve al baño y date una ducha hay encontraras ropa seca para ti … no creo que sea bueno que sigas con esa ropa toda mojada y para mi tampoco psicológicamente además podrías enfermar…. – dijo mientras se iba caminando dejando muy confundida acerca de la escena tan intima que había ocurrido hace poco

- estúpido Usui – fue lo único que pude decir ante mi asombro después de lo que habia hecho todo era muy confuso …

Camine hasta llegar a un baño que se veía realmente lujoso, al entrar había una tina de baño con varios detalles hechos a mano muy hermosa y no se diga del resto todo era de precioso , un ambiente muy relajante y acogedor, me fije que en un esquina había ropa realmente linda, me acerque … habían vestidos y conjuntos de diseñadores famosos y cada uno de ellos tenían un valor exuberante, lo que me dejo muy sorprendida

- quien eres realmente Usui…. Que es lo que escondes – dije un poco triste pues él había ignorado por completo lo que había preguntado era realmente injusto porque el sabia demasiadas cosas mías y yo no sabía absolutamente nada de el prácticamente era un desconocido – que has hecho conmigo Usui Takumi

Me sumergí en la tina de baño y pensé en todo lo que había sucedido, tan solo recordarlo hacían que mi lagrimas salieran solas, no solo era la precupacion que sentía de que estaba en peligro si no el hecho de que todo lo que había vivido era una cruel mentira…. Seguía llorando tenia mis ojos realmente hinchados y rojos …. El comportamiento de Usui me había dejado muy confundida, me sentía muy avergonzada de lo ocurrido que hubiera pasado si el no se detenia? Era la pregunta que invadía mi mente ….

Después de cómo veinte minutos sali del baño tratando de ocultar que había llorado no quería que Usui se diera cuenta que se sintiera culpable, me puse un hermoso vestido rojo sencillo que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y llevaba un trenza para sostener mi cabello …

-hasta que por fin sales pensé que te habías ahogado – dijo usando un tono burlón

-lo siento no quería ser un molestia solo que estuve pensando muchas cosas – dije un poco triste

- tranquila no me gusta verte llorar- dijo abrazándome – encontraremos una solución … pero por ahora iremos a cenar – dijo cargándome como una princesa

- bájame alien pervertido ¿A dónde me llevas? – dije enojada

- te llevare a mi cocina en donde prepare una cena para nosotros y si no te quedas quieta…. Una tormenta de besos te aplastara … y no creo que de esta te libres – dijo seductoramente lo que me hizo sonrojar muchísimo haciéndome que me quede paralizada – buena chica – dijo para después soltar una carcajada haciéndome dar cuenta de que solo se trataba de una broma

-wuaoo…! – dije muy sorprendida al ver una mesa decorada con un moton de platos que se veian muy exquisitos

- te gusta – dijo bajándome

-esto es increíble …. No debías tomarte tanta molestia en atenderme – dije un poco apenada el había hecho mucho por mi

- atender a MI novia no es una molestia al contrario me gusta verte feliz - dijo mientras nos sentábamos

- gracias – dije dándole una sonrisa – todo esta delicioso…. No sabia que cocinabas… a decir verdad no se muchas cosas de ti – dije sin pensar

- lo se pero por ahora no es el momento indicado… que piensas hacer ahora con todo lo que ha pasado – dijo cambiado de tema

- no lo se – dije soltando un suspiro – por el momento creo que averiguare el paradero de mi hermana… Pero no se si seguir quedándome en casa de mi nana … no quisiera ponerlas en peligro

- así que accederás ir a Miyabigaoka – dijo un poco molesto

- aun no lo he pensado … Igarashi no es de confiar por que mostraría tanto interés en mi? Se que algo esta mal en todo este lio pero no se que hacer por eso quiero averiguar que es lo que trama

- definitivamente no iras a Miyabigaoka – dijo Usui tratando de la mejor manera posible ocultar sus celos – no si el esta insinuándote algo además te comprometieron sin tu saberlo y tal vez el se aproveche de eso

- que haremos entonces? No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

-por el momento no iras a casa de tu nana podríamos empeorar las cosas y si vas donde tus tios posiblemente te obliguen a ir…. Así que… te quedaras conmigo

-acaso estas loco – dije ahogándome con un trago de jugo – eso no puede pasar … no claro que no

-por que – dijo poniendo carita de perrito triste – Misa-chan es muy cruel yo solo me preocupo por ti

- odio cuando tienes razón estúpido Usui…. Pero solo me quedare por unos días hasta que encuentre un lugar – dije mirando hacia otro lado

- eso me hace muy feliz Misa-chan – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- maldito alienígena pervertido – dije levantándome de la mesa – tengo que llamar a mi nana

- no te preocupes ya lo hice

-HICISTE QUE! – grite enojada – que fue lo que hablaste con ella

- tranquila Misaki no le dije nada del otro mundo solo le dije que pasarías la noche aquí por la lluvia que hay … ammm… y me dijo que no había problema

- ahhhh… - dije soltando un suspiro de alivio – de todas maneras en algún momento tendre que hablar con ella

-bueno por ahora vamos a dormir – dijo estirándose – sígueme – dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala

- donde dormiré yo? – dije preguntando inocentemente

-aquí – dijo señalando el sofá que se veía muy comodo – conmigo

- que! Estas loco yo no dormiré contigo pervertido – grite dándome la vuelta no quería que viera mi cara estaba muy sonrojada

- bueno pues como veras sola hay este sofá y la mesita de hay – dijo señalándola – asi que lo siento pero es lo único que hay por el momento después lo solucionare para que ocupes la otra habitación… vienes? – dijo extendiéndome la mano

- maldición ….esta bien pero solo será por hoy – dije volteándome – y si intentas algo te golpeare – dije mientras me quedaba dormida

- dulces sueños mi endemoniada princesa ….

* * *

**Les gusto diganme que siii... dejenme sugerencias acerca de que es lo que quisieran que pase en el proximo capitulo ...**

**les gusto ? espero que si...**


End file.
